Pokémon Titan La historia de Lien
by LienCalix
Summary: Pokémon Titan, se basa en la historia de Lien, un muchacho que emprende su viaje para seguir sus instintos y sus sueños, en el camino encontrara a amigos, enemigos y Leyendas dentro del mundo de Pokémon. La historia está centrada en la vida de un personaje de mi creación, siguiendo la línea del video juego Pokémon Titan. Información sobre el juego al principio de cada capítulo.


Aclaración inicial:  
Esta historia se basa en el juego Pokémon Titan, uno de los mejores juegos de Pokémon actuales, el juego está entre actualizaciones, a medida que la historia avance, si el juego se actualiza, el futuro de la historia ira adaptándose a las nuevas versiones, aunque dentro de la misma se incluirán situaciones y personajes creados completamente por mí, por lo tanto no seguirá de forma lineal el juego.  
Para jugar a Pokémon Titan o informarse más sobre el juego, este es el Twitter oficial.

/pkmntitan

Sin más dilación… este es el comienzo de mi aventura!

Capítulo 1: Empezando la aventura!

Me estire en la cama, mientras escuchaba el programa del periodista Ferrel de fondo, regular la tasa de natalidad de los Pokémon no sonaba ni de lejos como algo humano ni lógico.  
Salté de la cama y resople, no era tiempo de entretenerme con algo así…  
No habían pasado ni cinco segundos de que había bajado las escaleras que ya escuchaba los gritos de mi madre, otra vez regañándome.  
Nos habíamos mudado hace relativamente poco, la gente era muy simpática en el pueblo, aunque en su mayoría ancianos, la tranquilidad y la quietud de Pueblo Paleto no se comparaba con la de ningún pueblo que haya conocido antes.  
Salí de casa rápido, hoy tenía planes de visitar el Lago Brillante, la gente del pueblo decía que era un lugar hermoso y relajante, un lugar para pensar, reflexionar… y era eso justamente lo que necesitaba.  
Caminaba por un sendero silencioso hasta que un resplandor llamó mi atención, podía alejarme, pero me sentí impulsado a avanzar.  
Allí más adelante, el Pokémon más raro que haya visto se mantenía flotando en mitad del camino, me sorprendí completamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, era un Pokémon de color rosa, de cola larga y redondeada al final, sus grandes ojos celestes se abrieron de golpe, como si se sorprendiera de verme ahí tanto como yo lo estaba por encontrarlo, soltó un sonido fuerte, como un grito y emprendió vuelo rápido, alejándose.  
Me quede ahí un tiempo, viendo a los arboles, menuda experiencia más impactante… no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Un grito me saco de mi asombro, una mujer pedía ayuda, corrí tan rápido.  
Al llegar allí, una mujer forcejeaba con un Pokémon salvaje, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que advirtió mi presencia ahí.

\- ¡Eh tú, échame una mano! – Dijo señalando unas Pokéball que estaban caídas a un lado.  
Rápidamente corrí y tome una de ellas al azar, por puro instinto la arroje cerca del Pokémon salvaje, y esta se abrió rápidamente, soltando un destello.  
Observe al Pokémon salvaje centrarse en mi ahora, genial, un combate, uno real… hace tanto que soñaba con pasar por algo así…

\- ¡Chico! ¡Son Pokémon de nivel bajo, intenta indicarle que use algo efectivo contra ese Tangela! – Me gritó la mujer desde el suelo, y así lo hice, había visto tanto combates por la TV, tantas batallas reales, que algo sabia de ello.  
De alguna forma o por alguna razón, sentí que el Pokémon que había liberado y yo, ahora estábamos conectados, como que éramos solo uno.

\- ¡Usa ascuas! – Ordené de golpe, y el Pokémon asintió enérgicamente.  
El combate fue completamente corto, el Tangela quedo debilitado y huyo rápidamente, suspire liberando el aire que había contenido inconscientemente… mi primer combate, no lo podía creer.

\- Esos Tangela son un problema… son muy frecuentes en esta zona, a veces se sienten intimidados y atacan sin aviso, ese pequeño me tomo por sorpresa y tumbo mi bolsa… que suerte que llegaste a tiempo – Dijo la mujer pelirroja, recién ahora notaba que tenía una bata de doctor puesta.

\- No lo sabía… podría haberme metido en problemas también si me atacaban… - Dije observando el camino. La mujer se paró a mi lado y me estiró su mano

\- Mi nombre es Sarya, estudio para ser Profesora Pokémon, vine hasta este lugar porque escuche que alguien había avistado al legendario Mew, pero ni rastros… Estoy segura de que simplemente fue un rumor… - Dijo algo desanimada, yo había visto algo extraño… pero posiblemente era uno de esos Pokémon normales del campo, así que no lo mencione.

\- Mi nombre es Lien, vivo en Pueblo Paleto, siento haber tomado tu Pokémon… - Le di la mano y luego le extendí la Pokéball, a pesar de que el Pokémon no había entrado en ella aún.

\- Puedes quedarte a Fennekin, tenemos muchos Pokémon en el laboratorio, no pasara nada si te quedas uno, aparte… Se te da bastante bien combatir, ¿estás pensando en salir a desafiar a los líderes de gimnasios? – Su pregunta fue directa, tanto que no supe que responder… solo logre agradecer y observar a Fennekin acercarse a mí.

\- En fin… se me hace tarde, si decides lanzarte a la aventura, pásate por Pueblo Jazz, ahí tengo mi laboratorio, podremos hablar más detenidamente… Ahora retomo mi camino, vuelve a salvo a casa, espero verte pronto – Sarya me volvió a saludar y se retiro tomando el camino nuevamente.

Esa noche me la pase pensando en que hacer, Fennekin durmió a un lado de la cama, sobre una almohada, pase mucho tiempo observándolo, pensando, la noche fue más larga de lo esperado…

-x-

Mi madre tomó la noticia bastante bien en realidad, más de lo esperado, ella había sido entrenadora en su momento, antes de retirarse, comprendía lo que esto era, sabía que yo no iba a dejar de hablarle o pensar en ella. Me dio un mapa de la región para que supiera por donde moverme y tras una larga despedida llena de consejos, emprendí mi viaje con Fennekin a mi lado.  
Empezamos recorriendo la Ruta 1, por el camino entrenamos bastante, Fennekin era un Pokémon muy enérgico, activo, le gustaba el combate y recorrer los caminos. A medida que combatíamos parecía que nuestra coordinación mejoraba.  
Casi al final de la ruta, me encontré con dos marineros, parecía que recién habían atrapado a sus Pokémon, recién empezaban como yo.  
Combatí con ambos, y con esfuerzo logramos la victoria, pero Fennekin ahora estaba débil, no podía entretenerme más…  
Lo convencí de entrar en la Pokéball y corrí el último tramo hasta Pueblo Jazz, apenas estaba llegando podía divisar el techo del Centro Pokémon, entré rápidamente y le pedí a la enfermera que tomara cuidado de mi Fennekin, rápidamente se llevo la Pokéball y yo me senté en la salita de espera, donde una chica aguardaba a mi lado.

\- El proceso suele ser corto… pero hoy están llenos de trabajo – Me dijo con una sonrisa, al notar que era mi primera vez ahí – Mi nombre es Emerald – Dijo saludándome, se trataba de una chica rubia, de cabello largo, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

\- Yo soy Lien, estoy recién empezando mi viaje por la región… - Dije presentándome.

\- Si, eso parece… los Centro Pokémon son unos lugares súper tranquilos y de atención rápida, siempre que necesites puedes acudir a uno de ellos gratuitamente, también hay una zona de descanso por aquel lado donde los entrenadores pueden pasar la noche – Dijo instruyéndome.

Hablamos un rato más, hasta que la enfermera trajo su Pokéball y la mía, ya iba cayendo la tarde, así que decidí pasar la noche allí, al parecer sus planes eran los mismos ya que nos encontramos en el horario de la cena.  
Hablamos bastante sobre las metas que cada uno tenía, ella era una investigadora, trabajaba con el Profesor Oak, investigando la región. Me contó que recién empezaba su camino también, era una novata con los Pokémon como yo, pero ya tenía a dos en su equipo.  
Pasamos largas horas hablando en general de lo que cada uno quería hacer, hablando sobre Pokémon y batallas, Emerald no solía participar de combates con otros entrenadores, prefería centrar su atención en el estudio de los Pokémon salvajes.  
Esa noche dormí mas tranquilo que la anterior, con Fennekin a mi lado, ahora mismo sentía una paz como la que jamás había sentido, ahora más que nunca sabía que este era mi camino, mi destino.


End file.
